Sade
}} Created by Igor and Sade Plot Renko and Sade go to a date, but sadly confront homophobic people, but Bubsy and IA Save Renko and Sade. Cast *Princess as Sade *Jennifer as Renko Usami Paul as Igor the Mii Young Guy as IA Brian as Bubsy Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya Lawrence as Laughing Jack Transcript Renko: "Sade..." Sade: "Yes?" Renko: "Should we go to a date...?" Sade: "Okay...." Sade: Do Want to go to the Movie to see Avengers: Age of Ultron? I Heard It a Good Movie Renko: Ok... (They Walked To The Movies, when Inside) Random Guy: What Movie Would Like To See? Sade: Avengers: Age of Ultron Please Random Guy: Here are your tickets (She Gave him the Money And They got the Tickets) Random Guy: Ok Injoy your Movie (They When To inside Movie Theater) Renko: I Hope This movie is Good Sade: It Will Be (After The Movies) Sade: Let go to A Fancy Restaurant Renko: Ok (When Inside The Restaurant) (They sit on chairs.) Sade: Oh Renko.... I Love You Renko: Sade I love you Too Sade: Should We Kiss? Renko: Yes... (There Where About to kiss but they're stopped By Laughing Jack, Sade Ex-boyfriend.) Laughing Jack: What the Hell Where About to do? Sade? Sade: Laughing Jack?! I though you Were a Working Trying Trick Kids To Friend You In The End You Kill them.... Renko: What?! Does He do that?! Sade: Yes He Do He Did that many time when I Was Dating Him He Even Kills them in his Abandoned Carnival and He Has many of Dead kids In his Carnival One Time He Lure A Kid From a Chuck E.Cheese's And He killed That Kid I Was Shocked And Scared...I Was scared He Would kill me If I broke Up with him...But One day I Stand up And Was going to break Up With Him Until He Cheated on me with a girl By Name of Laughing Jill!!! So I Broke Up With Him So Jack What are doing here? Laughing Jack: I Was at A date With My Girlfriend But I saw you with this Girl What Her Name? Sade: Her Name is Renko... She my Girlfriend... Laughing Jack: Wait Your Girl Friend!!?? Wait Your Dating!? Sade: Why? Yes, We are. Laughing Jack: That It.... HEY EVERYONE LOOK BOTH OF THESE GIRLS ARE LESBIAN!! Igor: "Is that a big deal? I did create this and i'm not homophobic anymore, i'm nerutal to LGBT Now, so i created this." Laughing Jack: Well It Cause I Miss Sade And Laughing Jill Is No good for me She always B@#ch And Whine About Everything And Stuff to Laughing Jill: Hey!!!! Laughing Jack: Beside There Going to Hell for Being Gay Sade: What The F@#k Did you Say? Laughing Jack: I Said Your gay so will Go Hell Cause it Adam And Eve Not Eve and......... What ever a girl's Name is.... (Sade Wanted To Kick her Ex's a## But Was Stopped by Her lover Renko) Sade: LET ME KILL THAT A##HOLE I WANT HIM DEAD!!! RENKO!!! Renko: No Sade Don't do it Igor: well God Loves Everyone That Mean the The LGBT People Laughing Jack: What ever Sade A Flaming F@## (Sade Wanted Still Kill Him But Was stopped by her Girlfriend Renko) Renko: He Just Making you Mad Sade Category:GoGang Series Category:Transcript